Building a Sandcastle
by PegeenMc
Summary: It starts where the movie ends. Chiles comeback to Beau and they try to build a life together in California.
1. Comeback Smile

_I don__'t own Country Strong. This is just another fanfic. I'm not a native speaker, so if anything is written wrong, contact me._

_Reviews are appreciated and motivates me (:_

* * *

Beau saw her walk through the door when he was about to sing 'Chances Are'. He was dumbstruck and couldn't stop to look at her and she was doing the same. They were just talking to each other using their eyes 'til she gave him a smile. The smile he was waiting for. The comeback smile. He knew it was even if he have never seen it. He knew what it meant, and he couldn't do anything but smile - and maybe die of happiness - while his heartbeats were getting faster.

Beau invites her to the stage and there was only one song to sing. Just one to express what was happening. _Their song._

During the singing, all he did was stare her. He did notice that her make up, hairspray, and fake fingernails was gone. She was so beautiful as she is when she is drunk, so beautiful as she was in the first time she saw her in her underwear - "I'm gonna wanna be Miss America one day.", he remembers. So beautiful as she was in the first and only night that they slept together. He also noticed that she was using the diamond earrings that he gave to her.

They finished the song but didn't stop to looking to each other, without saying a word. Anyone in the crowd could see what was going on.

"I'm gonna watch the rest of the show." She said with a wide smile while catching her bag.

"Chiles…" He finally said the name he was avoiding to think in the last months.

"I'll be at the bar."

"Chiles…" He said again when she was walking to the bar. He was feeling that he waited enough for her comeback and he couldn't waste a second.

Beau put the guitar on the floor and called the next band to go on the stage.

Chiles was watching him going in her direction while she was asking for a couple of water at the bar.

"Beau, you finished? I miss your voice." She gave him another smile.

"You came here and you expect me to sing?"

"I always expect you to sing."

He got closer an put his arms on her waist, pushing her to a strong hug. He was taking a deep breath as he felt her petite body pressing his and softly rose his hands to her back, starting to smell her neck. There was so much in his head, a lot of thing to ask, to say.

She gently caressed his nape. "Do you know how important my dream is to me, don't you?"

He gave her a kiss on her ear, hugging her even more. He was scared, scared of her disappearing again. "I know, babe. I know."

"That's why I decided to chase it. It is here. Will you help me?"

Beau was now smelling her hair and touching it with one of his hands.

"Here?"

"Yeah. My unique dream is here."

He smiled and touched his forehead on hers, looking deep inside her big brown eyes.

"You don't tell me."

"And it's so good to hold it in my arms. It's better than I could imagine." Chiles was already with tears in her eyes.

"Will you help me to get my dream back?"

Beau touched her nose with his. "Just if you help me to get mine."

He put a lock of her hair behind of her ear and brought her chin next to his.

When their lips touched, Chiles had the feeling of victory, the one that you just feel when you get back a precious thing that you have lost. Beau felt like everything is in place now, the way it supposed to be.

They were almost hearing bells during the kiss that they waited for so long. But it was interrupted when they heard someone screaming next to them: "Beau, you dog!"


	2. For Good?

_Thank you for reading, and as I said before, reviews makes me wanna update it. _

_Also, this is the first fanfic that I let other people read, so I'm a little bit nervous about it._

* * *

Beau was still holding her hand when they walked out the door and the sound of music and people talking was gone. She was still laughing at what happened at the bar, and this sounded like great music to his ears.

"I'm sorry for that," he said about what they heard during the kiss.

"No problem."

"So, what's the reason of your visit?," he asked, wanting so bad that her answer would match his expectations.

"Oh, yeah, my visit…" She hesitated. "Beau,… the thing that you suggested in Dallas…"

"Yeah, it's up," he interrupted her. "It will always be." He knew that she would ask it. That's his girl. Insecure.

"I wanna be with you. And I don't care for what I'm leaving behind. This is what I really want, you know?"

Beau's facial expression was serious, but he was completely pleased.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear this."

He gets closer, put his head down and touched her forehead with his again, like he used to do. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Did I make you wait too long?"

"It doesn't matter. The important is that you are here now."

"I wish I could be here with you since the first day. I'm so sorry for that. Every minute from the last 3 months I was wishing to run to your arms."

Chiles hugged him, passing her arms into his back and laying her head into his chest. She was careless about her hair, she didn't mind if she would mess it up.

"Do you still like me?"

He answered with a childish smile, "Yeah. I still like you, Miss Chiles."

"Beau, I'm serious."

"I still like you."

He could feel the brunette breathes a sigh of relief and become weightless in his arms.

"You'll stay here for good?" Beau touched his chin into the top of her head, feeling the soft hair.

"Until the day you want me." She sounded excited saying that.

"That's good. Where are your stuff then?"

"There are a lot of suitcases in the hotel." _A lot? _She thought. _There are clothes for an entire family there._

He wrinkled his nose when she said _hotel._

"Hm, hotel? Maybe you need to know your new home."

The smile that Chiles gave to him resembles of this ones that kids gives when they get a candy. Beau could swear this girl didn't have only seven smiles.


	3. Way Home

_I may rate this in M again. Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

They took Chiles' suitcases in the hotel that she was and they were their way home on his old truck.

They were in silence for a moment and Chiles decided to break the ice. "I wanna hear everything of your life in the last three months" She said while she was watching him drive.

He hesitated.

"Well, nothing happened. Nothing interesting at least." His eyes met hers. "I bet mine wasn't nearly as interesting as yours." He gave her a quick smile. "Anyway, I can't wait for you to see the ranch. It's great." His hand left the steering wheel and hold hers. "I promise you that we will talk about this when we get there. So I will tell you every single detail of my boring life, ok?"

"Ok.," she answered with a smile. "How long 'til we get in… _our_ home?" She dared to say this, paying attention to his reaction. Which totally worthed, by the way.

He gave her the largest smile that she've ever seen and it made she do the same. _It's so damn good to be in home_. He put his lips in her delicate hand, giving her a kiss and letting his stubble rub it.

"No, just a couple minutes and we are there," he answered. "There's this big room and five bedrooms. I think you'll like it. And the view… you'll love it. You may want to change the decoration. I'm definitely not good in this."

Both could feel the sea breeze kissing their faces. Chiles never was in a place near the beach before, but if she could imagine it, it would be just like that.

"It's such a big house! Five bedrooms? That's too much!," she answered ignoring the decoration part. Of course she would do that. Beau couldn't choose his clothes, he would never decorate a house properly.

"It can be useful in the future." _Now he was the daring one._

Chiles blushed and rest her head in his chest. He put his arm around her, and was caressing her tiny waist. She tried to concentrate in how good it was.

The car was in front of a gate with a huge lock.

"We are here, are you ready?"

Chiles sighed, feeling her increasing anxiety. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?," he asked while was picking up the keys and opening his door.

"I'm more than ready, Beau Hutton."

"Great!" He smiled and left the car. He unlocked the gate and was in the truck again.

"I may have a surprise for you." He looked at her before driving the car in.


	4. Words I Could Say

_Rated in M again. I also allow anyone (with or without a fanficion account) review this fanfic now. It__'s not fair do discriminate._

_This chapter gave me a lot of work and I loved it. I hope you will like it too!_

* * *

The ranch was really big. It took more than seven minutes to Beau park in front of a house. The house was simple, two floors and a small garden in the front with a few dead flowers.

"This is our home?," she asked already opening the door of the car.

"Yeah, but you need to be in the car. I said I have a surprise for you, didn't I?"

"You said that."

"So I'll need you here. I will also need a shirt or something. Can I get some in your suitcase?"

"Sure," she answered confused.

He opened his door and went to the back of the car. When he came back he was already with a yellow shirt on his hands. "I need to tie this in your head. I don't want you to see anything yet."

"Why, Beau? I wanna see. Don't do this to me," she insisted with pouting lips.

"It's hard to say no to you, but I have no choice," he tied the shirt around her head, depriving her to see.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

_Alone, blind, and I can__'t see my new house._

Before she starts imagining where Beau was, he was back and the car was moving.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said watching the wind playing with her perfect brown hair.

A minute later, he turned off the car and was out of it. She heard some noise and then he was next to her.

"I'll need to take off your sandals." He grabbed her feet and took them off, observing for the first time her size 5 feet and how flawless it was.

"Why do you have to take them off?," she asked even more curious.

"Stop making questions. You'll see." He wrapped his arm around her. "Your surprise is waiting for you, miss," his other arm catch her legs and he started to walk and carry her.

"Beau!," she laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Chiles!," he laughed with her. "Don't screw up with my surprise."

"Oh, I can't screw up anything today."

He took a few more steps. "We are here."

Beau put a barefooted Chiles in the floor. _Sand. _She could feel the sand in her feet. The wind was throwing her hair. She was listening a sound. _The sound of the sea? _She knew where she was.

"Beau!," one hand was in her lips. "It is…?"

He took of her shirt of her head, letting her see again. Chiles was admiring the sea that she had never seen before.

"You said that you had never seen the beach."

"Yeah, I had never…," she stopped, watching the small waves in the sea.

"Now you will see it everyday, since you live in the beach."

She grabbed his hand and walked to the sea. She felt the moist sand and the cold water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I wanna swim."

"Hm, not now, right? It's dark and you can get a cold."

"When you became so protective with me?," he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I need to protect you, right? I'm the man in this relationship," he said kidding and kissing her back, with a fun smile. "I have other plans anyway." He let her see what was in his other hand. An opened bottle of wine and a sheet.

"I thought it could entertain us." He gave her the bottle, stretching the sheet in the sand. She noticed that a quarters of the wine had been drunk.

"Wine usually entertains," she joked and sat on the sheet. He did the same and took his shoes off. Putting his feet on the sand.

"Thank you, Beau."

"Stop thanking me. You don't need to. Oh," he said realizing something. "I forgot the glass. We need to drink without it."

"It's fine by me," she said with her strong southern accent. She drank the wine and gave him the bottle.

"Wow, you're fast," he mocked her and drank it too.

"So," Chiles started, sitting in front of him, with the sea in the background. "You said we would talk."

"You said you wanted to know about my life."

"And I still want to know."

"Ok," he gave the bottle to her again, but she didn't drink. "I arrived here in the beginning of February, as you may know. I moved to our current house and I started to work on the ranch. I work here at least three days per week. Tuesday and Thursday I work in a rehab in a nearby town, like I used to do in Nashville. But I work there just during the morning. So, the rest of the day I can dedicate to music. Saturdays I'm on Smith's as you also know. That's my life. Your turn."

"That's all? And your social life?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, your friends, things like that," she bit her lip.

"Well, I have some friends. There's Charlie, and other people that works with me on the ranch, the clinic, people from the Smith's. We hang out and drink a beer from time to time. You know."

"I do." She buried her feet in the sand, watching it escape from her toes.

Beau noticed her reaction. "What kind of social life are you talking about? Are you talking about other girls?," he arched an eyebrow.

"No. No, of course not." She tried to sound sincere.

"Ok."

"Did you?," she drank more wine and asked him.

"What?"

"Other girls. I thought you would answer it since you were the one talking about this. But it's ok."

"There wasn't anybody, Chiles."

"Oh," now she was trying to mask her excitement, "that's good. But it's not like it's my business anyway."

"Nothing happened," he kept looking at her 'til she did the same.

Beau was thinking the situation was a little bit fun since that he was the abandoned one and she was the one needing comfort.

"Hey, remember of what I've said before?," he was trying not to smile, waiting her answer.

"About what?"

"I don't want no one else, Chiles." he said. "And if you don't want me… I guess I'll be all by myself." He finally let the smile slip away.

"Oh, Really?," she gave him a relaxed smile.

"It's true.," he pulled her next to him, and she almost lay on the sheet. "It's not a random sentence that happened to fit in the rest of the song. I'm honest with my music."

Her head was in his leg and she had a perfect view of his badly shaved beard. _He is handsome. _

"I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one," he could see her upper teeth in her soft smile.

He pulled her again, now making her sit in the middle of his legs. His arm was around her and the other one holding the bottle.

"Why you always doubt me, Chiles?," he was serious and looking at her, almost seemed hurt.

"I never doubt you," she said, "but any sweet thing you say to me, I feel that I need to hear twice. I like to hear you saying this stuff," her head was in his shoulder and she could see the sky. "It can be silly, but even trusting you, I think I might be listening things, or maybe you're saying stuff that you didn't mean. I just need to be sure."

"I see." He kissed Chiles' white cheeks. "But you haven't told me yet what you have been doing lately."

"Hm, what you wanna know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning."

She hesitated and started to analyze her fingernails.

"Well, after everything that happened James decided to go in vacation. For three days. After that he come back to work on my career and he found other rising singers to work on. We finished the recording process of my album really fast. But it wasn't the way I wanted it to be. And I wasn't sure if I wanted this life anymore," she pauses. "I wrote a new song, at least part of it. I couldn't finish, but I was in love with it. I wanted to put it on the album. I sang it to James and the other producers. The answer was 'No.' They said it wasn't marketable enough, and 'A Little Bit Stronger' was already deep so we didn't need more heartache. They advised me to write about fairies or days of the week," she looked embarrassed to tell about her last memories of Nashville.

"I'm sorry for that," he touched her belly, feeling the delicate tissue of her blue dress.

"Don't be. It gets worst. When you moved, my PR team found out about us. They wanted to publicize our relationship. Take advantage of the newspapers that Kelly Canter's chaotic tour was selling. I didn't consent. But they released the story anyway," she looked at him seeming exhausted, like she was getting ten years older just for remembering of all these things.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," he replied concerned about her.

"They wanted 'Coming Home' for the first single. Can you believe that? I didn't agree with this. The song wasn't my, it was…"

Beau fondled her arms, trying to comfort her as he was seeing how nervous she was getting. "Everything it's fine now. It's over."

"I missed you, and I thought I could find some joy in my work. And I couldn't be more wrong. I was living in a hell and I was becoming a mess. All I could think of was your face and Kelly's goodbye in Dallas."

"What did she say to you?"

"That I shouldn't be afraid to fall in love. That it is the only thing that matters in life. That I should always chose love," Chiles looked at him. "She did know, didn't she? She did know about us, about the ranch."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he made her body gets closer to his, and propped his chin on her shiny hair.

"I think she knew," she stopped, thinking how much her life has changed. "One of the things that I couldn't stop to think was the first time that I heard you singing 'Silver Wings', she licked her lower lip. "I don't even know if you knew who I was that time, it was on my first week in Nashville. I didn't want to fail as a singer as I failed as Miss Dallas. I admire you since that day," she smiled, lost in her memories. "I wanted to be talent and confident as you were."

"You're one of the most talented people that I know."

"Thank you," she decided to don't ask if he really means it like she normally does.

"They're taking you away (ay), leaving me lonely… Don't leave me I cry, don't take no airplane ride," she beautifully sang to him. "I know that you came with the blue Ford, but still… I could relate to it. You leave the city. I've never left you or the city. You did," she said without judgment tone. "I took to long to come to you because of James. I couldn't just leave him."

Beau almost rolled his eyes at the name James. It is not like he's his favorite person in the world. Instead of saying something, he drank more wine.

"He was completely alone, and I could see he was in pain. He was needing me."

"Bullshit! I was needing you. All this jerk did was shit. To everyone."

She looked to him in disapproval. "I have no idea why you two hate each other so much, but you don't know him, Beau. He's good to me. I had to try to do the same before leaving the town for you," she was now staring the sand. "He realized that I was unhappy. He let me come after you. He helped me. He said he would handle the label and the rest. That I should go. He's a good person."

They were just hearing the sound of the sea and suddenly was looking to each other again. Just looking. Once in a while a smile appeared. They didn't remember what their conversation was about.

"Why me? Why do you like me, Beau?," she asked without blinking her eyes.

"Chiles…," he smiled, loving her question.

"Answer me," she replied quietly.

"I like you because… you're different. You can be fragile and strong as hell at the same time. I like you because your smiles drives me crazy. Smiles. I wanna collect them. And when you smile the world smile too. Everything seems to be ok and I wouldn't mind to die watching you smile. Actually, when I die, I wouldn't like to see a drop of tear in your face. I would like you to remember the good times and smile. Just smile. It would make me smile to and I could rest in peace…"

"Do not make me cry, Beau Hutton," she dried the tears that was flooding her eyes. No one have ever talked to her like this.

"I don't want you to cry. Please smile," he answered, wanting her to stop crying. It wasn't his intention.  
"I like your voice. Even when you are singing that stupid songs that doesn't make justice to your talent. Your voice seduces me. And your accent makes me wish that everyone next to me was originally from Dallas too. I can't get enough of it. I like the fact that the only case of serendipity that I know, happened when I saw you in the crowd while I was performing on The Stage. I like you because you're incredibly smart…"

"I'm not smart, Beau," she confessed with a fragile voice.

"Yes, you're. I think it's sweet that you say you're not what you seem, but you can't see yourself clearly. You're completely talent, smart and beautiful. You never noticed that everybody looks to you when you walk. Everybody. Even women. You never noticed that you make the world love you. And you haven't idea of what I felt about you, years ago, when all we used to do was exchange insults. And you still have no idea of what I feel about you," he stopped to breath and dry some tear of her face. He smiled to her when she was looking to him again, with red spots in her face.

"You looks like an angel. I dream with this face everyday, and when I wake up and can't remember what dream I had last night, I'm still sure it was with you. There's anything but this face in my mind. You could be Miss America if you wanted to. You could be Miss Universe. Or you could just be someone's Mistress in a nameless city in California."

"Beau…"

"I like that you wear your heart on your sleeve, and always say what you want to. You have the ability of being gentle with everyone, even jerks. I like the fact that for you, everyone has a second, third chance. You don't keep resentment."

"Oh, Beau. Stop," she asked.

"I like you because you was brave to left a whole life behind and moved to California, to have swimsuits competitions and build sandcastles everyday," he smiled to her, wishing she was doing the same.

"I like you because you're naive enough to ask me why I like you. I do not like you. I love you. I love you, Chiles Stanton. That's what I feel about you. You don't need to ask me to say this again. I'll always say it. I love you, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I lov…"

Chiles shut his mouth with a kiss. She put her fingers between his hair, and removed his hat, making it fall on the sand. Their mouths was opened enough to allow their tongues to dance together. She missed this. _His taste. _He tastes like a mix of tobacco, beer and… lemongrass. He tastes like country and it's delicious.

She knelt in front of him and he did the same. His giant hands was moving around her body, from shoulder to waist.

She touched his nape and came up with the hand 'til the beginning of his hair. Her other hand was touching his chest and going to his strong arm. _She should thank this for the work on the ranch._

The bottle of wine was empty. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to get warm.

He dropped a strap of her dress and the kiss was getting more intimate. He touched the light skin of her shoulder. _No bra.  
_He took his lips off Chiles' desperate mouth and kissed her neck, arriving in her shoulder.

Chiles could feel her body reacting to this and unbuttoned his shirt. She also made him took off his other shirt, and after doing that he came back to her shoulder, biting her softly. Her hands was already in his belt, and she whispered on Beau's ear, "I want you."

"I want you," she repeated with her voice filled by desire. He dropped the other strap and gave her a new kiss while she was opening his zipper.

He pushed her dress down and then Chiles was only with white panties. _He also wanted her. _He admired one more time the perfection of her petite body and grabbed it against his. He was feeling the warm skin and the small boobs with perky nipples against his chest. He kissed her mouth, her neck and her shoulder to reach this zone, where he gently picked a pink nipple with his lips, licking it. Chiles let a little moan escape from her lips.

Beau caught her in his arms and lay her down, in front of the sea. He took off his pants and boxer briefs, making Chiles clearly see how much he wanted her. Now she was just with panties and the diamond earrings.

He touched her ankle and legs. His hands reached her panties, took them off seemed to be the most easy thing to do in life. Maybe it was. _She helped. _When the panties wasn't covering her anymore, he opened her legs, letting her ready to him.

Beau kissed the inner part of her thigh, and keep kissing 'til her groin, teasing her.

"Beau," she moaned again.

They didn't know if they wanted to make love or sex. So they decided to do a little bit of both.

He kissed her belly, feeling the soft skin. When he kissed her again, it was on her sweet lips. His hand were in her legs and he was laying in her. She kissed him back and looked deep in his blue eyes.

"I love you, Beau Hutton." She kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled and she lay her head on the sheet. He finally did it, and she closed her eyes. She could feel he penetrates her, and was hearing her reactions to it. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was the bright sky, witnessing their love, and her man. _Beau. _If she have ever been happy, she couldn't remember.

This is happiness.


	5. Sweet Home California

_I__'__m sorry for just updating it now, but I was kind of discouraged here. But here we are. And please, please __**review**__ it ok? And then I will update it soon. __'__Cause I don__'__t want to give up of writing it, principally __'__cause I__'__ve some ideas that I love and I want to share in some moment in this fic._

_I__'__m also thinking in making a flashback, to show you guys how they first met, because I mentioned it in this chapter. Tell me on the review what you think about it ok?_

* * *

Beau was watching Chiles sleeping. It was 2 pm and the sun was coming from the window and the balcony, filling the room with light, warming Chiles' back and making her hair shine even more. A white sheet was covering her from waist to toes.

Beau was starving but the view of his girl sleeping, like there's no problems in the world and breathing softly was far more interesting than eating.

After a few minutes, he decided it was time to get up and take a shower. During the shower he remembered what happened in the night before. Chiles coming back, smiling to him, singing with him, kissing him, talking about "their" house, making love on the beach, saying that she loves him. _She loves him. _Talking about nothing, talking about what cartoons they used to watch on their childhood, laughing of things that aren't funny 'til the sunrise, swimming naked in the sea and feeling the cold water in their warm bodies. Finally going home and starting to make love in the kitchen and ending up in the bedroom. When they finally slept was 8 am.

Yeah, it was a good night. Chiles didn't know their house. Except for the kitchen and their bedroom.

Beau wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his closet - filled with few clothes - and got an underwear. At the same time, the house's phone ringed loudly in the living room and he almost ran to answer it. He didn't want to wake up Chiles.

"Hello?," he said with a fast breathing.

"Beau, you dog! What was that last night?," a male voice asked him.

"Man, are you retarded? What the hell was that?," Beau asked back.

"Well, for what I see, I didn't ruin anything, right? This…" the voice was talking with another person now. "…Chiles girl is the one who kicked your ass in Nashville, isn't she? It's funny 'cause now you're slapping her a…"

"Ugh! Gross!," a mature female voice exclaimed and took the phone. "I'm sorry. Do not listen to him. He's a jerk."

"I know," Beau laughed briefly.

"She's do damn beautiful, Beau! You have such a good taste."

"I know, I know. Thank you."

"And now?," the girl asked. "Are you feeling happier? What are you two going to do now? Will you get married? How did you spent last night? Was it good?," she asked in a series of questions.

"Definitely," he answered shortly.

"To all questions?"

"Who knows?," he was having fun with the way she was involved in his love life.

"Hm… When we will meet Mrs. Hutton?"

"Soon. Hey, I gotta go now. When I'm free I'll answer all your questions, ok?"

"Did you bring breakfast on bed to her?," she asked ignoring what he said.

"Hm… No. Not yet," he said confused.

"You should! It's so romantic and it shows that you care… You also should put some candles in the room. It would be so cute," she said with a cute voice.

"Heather…," he said, choosing the words. "It's 2 pm. The sunlight is everywhere."

"So?," she asked like lighting some candles during the day was the most common thing in the world.

"Ok, Heather. I gotta go. Talk to you later," he hung up before she asked another question.

Charlie and Heather was married for at least two years, but for what he heard, they date since forever. Both of them live and work on the ranch and they became Beau's friends in the last months.

He went upstairs with his underwear in one hand and walked in the bedroom. Chiles was awake, laid belly up, with the sheet between her legs, covering her belly and boobs, letting her thick thighs - for such a thin girl - uncovered.

"Good morning, towel boy," she smiled to him. "Do never buy robe. You're better in a towel," she put her hand in her head, laying aside in the bed. "It's our thing." _It is. _She has some memories of him in a towel.

He took it off and dressed the underwear.

"Get dressed, Chiles," he looked at her tiny figure again. "Otherwise the only part of this house you'll ever see it's our bedroom."

"I wouldn't be sad with that," she touched the empty space on the other side of the bad, asking him to sit there.

He sat in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good afternoon, angel." He said and laid in the bed. She put her head in his chest, like she did so many times before.

"Where have you been?"

"I was answering the phone," he replied. "I need to take your stuff out of my car," he said while was getting off of the bed.

She grabbed him. "Don't. Stay here with me. It's good."

"I think it's good too, angel. That's why I need to take off your stuff from the car. Before you change your mind."

"I won't. Just stay here with me, please," she begged with a sweet voice.

He gave away without resistance and rested his hands in Chiles' waist. "Ok. I think I can stay here for awhile."

"I wish you was my first," she said like she was talking with herself, but loud enough to Beau understand that she was talking to him.

"First what?," he asked, trying to see her point.

"First man," she answered like it was too obvious.

He was staring her face while she was looking to the bedroom's door.

"You almost was," she confessed. "I wish you was."

She was looking to his chest now, "When I lost my virginity I was around 19. I was in Dallas. Some months after this I was in Nashville."

"Chiles…"

"So, in Nashville, my second time happened. That's was when I was trying to…"

"Chiles," he said louder. Taking her face with his hands and forcing her to look at him. "I don't wanna hear about you with other guys, ok?"

She answered blinking her wide eyes.

"I mean, what the hell?," he added.

"My point is, I wish it had never happened. This thing with this guys. I wish it just happened with you," she paused, looking at his reaction. "I've never felt with them what I feel with you."

"Me too, babe. But I think we can't change our past," Beau said. "And maybe, everything that happened in our lives before we met, build who we are now. And I like it."

"Yeah. You might be right."

"I'm," he smelled her hair. "You smell like sea," he said before she could continue this conversation. It wouldn't be a nice one if she asks him with how many women he slept.

She smelled him too, on his chest. "And you smell like… you. And soap." She turned her head and looked at him.

"My friends want to meet you."

"Really?," she asked smiling. "You talked about me to your friends?," Chiles was imagining Beau talking to his friends about how he missed her. _Oh, it was cute._

"Yeah, kinda," he said choosing carefully the words. "You'll meet them soon."

"I can't wait then."

He smiled with his thoughts. "You know who would love you too?" He looked at her, and she was playing with his chest hair.

"Who?," her eyes met his.

"My mother," he said smiling. "My whole family, to be honest."

Chiles froze. She remembered of Beau's mother, She never really talked to her but she've seen her before.

"She's going to love you," he completed.

Chiles gave a fake smile and he noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Spit it out, Chiles."

"I don't know, Beau. The idea of meeting your mother is terrifying," judging her face, he could see how terrifying it was to her. "And if she doesn't like me? And if she hates me, Beau?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Of course not. She will love you," he was concerned.

"Yeah."

"Everybody loves you… She wanted to see how I'm doing here, know the ranch… well. Now she has a good reason to visit me," he smiled and she didn't corresponded.

She sat on the bed, looking to the window. She didn't answered him. She was just thinking.

"I don't think I have a family to introduce you," she started saying and stopped. "I mean… I don't know, Beau."

He caressed her back, watching her and wishing he could read her thoughts.

"When I was five, my father said that he would allow me to date when the time was right. Just to have the pleasure of kicking their asses, that no one would mess with his daughter," she was with a light smile in the face. "The last time I saw him, I was seventeen. He said that I became a beautiful woman and he was sorry for not being able to kick anyone's ass like he promised. That he was sure he would do it a lot if he could." She dried a tear that fell of her eye.

"I'm sure he would kick my ass," Beau said.

She smiled and dried another tear. "He would," she laughed.

"But I wouldn't give up on you," he promised.

He sat on the bed too, looking at her and she gave a peck in his lips.

"Maybe, you meeting my family is not a good idea."

"Hey, I want to," he massaged her shoulder.

"No, you don't. My family is too complicated, Beau," she said with a weak voice, what made Beau turn to jelly.

"Every family is complicated, Chiles."

She looked at him. Studying every detail on his face.

"You know, when I was a little girl, my grandma used to say that I was going to marry with a tall, blue eyed guy."

"Maybe your family is in fact complicated. Predicting the future… What?," he joked.

It made her laugh loud and he was pleased.

"And about your mother?," he said lowering his voice, trying to get in Chiles past without frightening her.

"She would love you," she gave a short smile, remembering of her mother.

Chiles' mother always said that she should marry or get pregnant of a rich man. Rich and handsome, that could gave the world to her. That Chiles has a reason to be pretty and she shouldn't waste it. Well, Beau wasn't rich but she was sure that he could give the _world_ to her. Although Chiles' mother would think being with Beau is a waste of potential, she would love him anyway.

"You know about my family, don't you?," she was talking about what Kelly discovered.

"I do."

"That's good," she finally said.

"Chiles…"

"What?," she laid him in the bed again and laid her body in his, touching her nose in his nose. Looking forward to change the subject of their conversation.

"What I said to you last night, about other girls…"

"Oh, I got it. It's ok," she said removing her breast of his chest.

He didn't let her. He grabbed her waist, forcing her body to touch him.

"It was true. But I may have something to tell you… Someone was kind of forcing me to be with this girl but I didn't want to…"

"Yeah."

"It's true. I just drove her home. She did kiss me, but I didn't kiss her. And nothing happened. I didn't want to."

"Ok," she said trying to go to her side on the bed again. He didn't let her do it. _Again._

"Could you please stop?," he asked.

"Let me go, Beau," she complained.

He took off his hands of her and she laid in the bed.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because if you hear something, you already know," he said. "And I want to be honest, which I was last night. Nothing happened, but I think you should know," he tried again.

…

Nothing.

"It's not fair kiss someone when you actually want someone else," he admitted.

She didn't answer.

"It's not a big deal," he paused. "It's not worst of what you did to me, anyway," he said almost silently.

"What?"

"Nothing." He wasn't on the mood to fight. He was too happy that she chose him and nothing could ruin it. And he forgave her anyway. _Right?_

"You said you felt something for me. Years ago," she started after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

They remained quiet.

"Do you know when was the first time I saw you?," he asked.

"No," she answered in a bad mood.

"Do you remember of me singing 'Sweet Home Alabama'?," he asked embarrassed. "By the way, never let the crowd chose your set list. It's not a good idea"

"Sure," she laughed forgetting completely why she was mad with him. That's a virtue in Chiles. When she smiles, she forgets things. "You missed the lyric."

"That's right. That night was the first time I saw you. _Geez_, you were stunning. I perfectly remember how you were dressed that night."

"Oh, really?," she laughed again. The idea of Beau paying attention in clothes was nothing but laughable. "And what, may I ask, I was wearing?"

He realized she was doubting of what he said.

"A white headband, a pink flower dress and yellow sandals with a flower on the top." he said. "Some make up and boring golden balls in your ears. I thought you were thirteen," he added smiling and loving his memories.

It made her laugh even more.

"A beautiful thirteen years old girl was next to the stage watching me play. She smiled to me and I smiled to her. I thought I may be a pedophile on the closet after seeing her... she was such a sweet girl. She got shy and stopped looking at me. She was too adorable. I was staring the most beautiful creature. I end up missing the lyric." He looked at her. "I felt something for you there. I just didn't know what it was." He put a lock of her hair behind her ear, seeing the earrings that he gave to her. "A week after I talked to you, remember? It didn't worked out and the only way I found to talk to you was… being a jerk."

"Yeah, you was."

"I can see that I was an asshole to you. And I'm sorry."

"I'm ok with that. You weren't that great to me, but I knew you were such a good person. I ain't stupid."

Chiles looked at him and a smile was taking form in the corner of her lips.

"You know, this day…," she stopped, the smile getting wider. "In this day that you talked to me, I felt your smell."

"What?"

"I felt your smell… you natural musk," she said suddenly looking completely shy.

"And did I smell good?," he laughed.

"I'm serious! When I first saw you I was attracted by your voice. And your look. And I just felt something, I don't know. But when I felt your smell, I fell in love with it."

"That's interesting," he replied.

"All I could remember was your smell. Somehow it makes me remember of… leather. I've never felt it before."

"Since when leather's smell is good?"

"I don't know. You do not smell exactly like leather, but it's good. At least to me. And it made me wanna…," she said blushing.

"What?," he asked curious.

She touched her nose in his neck and smelled his skin. She did it one, two, three times. "I can still fell it," she finally said. "When I told my friend Maryann, she said I was feeling your pheromones. That I should trust in my nose, 'cause it chooses the right person for me," Chiles smiled, happy with the conclusion she and Maryann made.

"Do you believe it?," he simply asked her.

"Don't you?"

"Well… I think now I do," he gave her one of her favorites Beau's smile. The one he seems to be having fun but there's more than that.

"Good," she said giving several kisses in his lips.

He pushed her head against his and gave her a long kiss, feeling her taste and her smell. _She also has her natural musk. And it is as sweet as she is._

"I love you, Beau Hutton," she said between the kisses. "But I'm hungry. And I think you're hungry too."

She left the bed and saw his cowboy hat on the floor. She took it, and placed it in her own head.

Chiles was completely naked, just wearing his hat and Beau couldn't stop smiling. She's beautiful. And is even more beautiful with his large hat on her head. He was sure she looked better than him on it.

"How do I look?," she asked looking at him, seeking for approval.

"I love you too, Chiles," he replied what she said early. "But could you please get dressed?"

_That's an answer._


End file.
